concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
American Bandstand
January 1963 Jan 2: Dionne Warwick- “Don’t Make Me Over” Jan 4: Johnny Thunder- “Loop de Loop” Jan 10: Barbara Lynn performing "You’re Gonna Need Me" Jan 11: Freddy Cannon- “Four Letter Man” Jan 15: The Dreamlovers Jan 17: Dion – “Ruby Baby” Jan 18: Paul & Paula- “Hey Paula” Jan 22: Barbara Lynn Jan 23: J. Mathis- “What Will Mary Say?” Jan 28: Steve Alaimo Jan 29: Conway Twitty- “The Pickup” Jan 31: Bobby Comstock & The Counts February 1963 Feb 1: The Dreamlovers Feb 4: Bobby Rydell- “Love is Blind” Feb 6: J. Darren- “Pin A Medal on Joey” Feb 8: Lou Christie- “The Gypsy Cried” Feb 12: Sandy Stewart Feb 14: S. Davis- “End Of The World” Feb 19: J. Ray- “Look Out, Chattanooga” Feb 20: Lou Christie- “The Gypsy Cried” Feb 21: Nancy Sinatra Feb 22: Four Seasons- “Walk Like A Man” Feb 24: N. Sedaka- “Alice in Wonderland” Feb 25: J. Tillotson-“Out of My Mind” Feb 27: Marcie Blaine Feb 28: Marcie Blane- “Bobby’s Girl” March 1963 Mar 1: Four Seasons- “Walk Like a Man” Mar 5: Bobby Comstock- “Let’s Stomp” Mar 6: Connie Francis- “Follow the Boys” Mar 8: Nancy Sinatra- “Like I Do” Mar 12: Johnny Thunder Mar 14: Jo Ann Campbell- “Mother…” Mar 18: Anita Bryant- “Our Winter Love” Mar 19: Timi Yuro- “Insult to Injury” Mar 22: Wayne Newton Mar 26: The Dreamlovers Mar 28: Wayne Newton- “Heart…” Mar 29: Jan & Dean- “Linda” April 1963 Apr 2: B. Vinton- “Over the Mountain” Apr 12: J. Soul- “If You Wanna Be…” Apr 17: S. Alaimo- “Lifetime of…” Apr 18: Al Martino- “I Love You Because” Apr 19: Johnny Cymbal- “Mr Bass Man” Apr 23: Bobby Lewis- “Intermission” Apr 25: Freddy Cannon- “Patty Baby” Apr 26: Frankie Avalon May 1963 May 1: Mickey Callan May 2: Peter, Paul & Mary- “Puff…” May 3: Jimmy Clanton May 7: N. Sedaka- “Let’s Go Steady…” May 8: D. Love- “Today I Met Boy…” May 14: Rockin’ Rebels May 24: S. Davis- “…Saving My Love” May 30: Lesley Gore- “It’s My Party” May 31: B. Hyland- “…Afraid to Go Home” June 1963 June 5, 1963 The Righteous Brothers June 6, 1963 Dee Dee Sharp June 7, 1963 Essex performing "Easier Said Than Done" June 10, 1963 Ray Stevens performing "Harry The Ape" & Link Wray performing "Jack the Ripper" June 11, 1963 Frankie Avalon June 12, 1963 Chubby Checker performing "Black Cloud" June 13, 1963 Timi Yuro performing "Make the World…" June 14, 1963 Bobby Vinton performing "Blue on Blue" June 17, 1963 Miami Beach Show June 18, 1963 Nancy Sinatra performing "One Way" June 19, 1963 Steve Alaimo June 20, 1963 Bill Anderson performing "Still" June 21, 1963 Guest info unavailable June 24, 1963 Roy Orbison performing "Falling" June 26, 1963 James Brown performing "Prisoner of Love" June 27, 1963 Barbara Lewis performing "Hello Stranger" June 28, 1963 Paul & Paula performing "First Quarrel" July 1963 Jul 3: Dean Randolph- “False Love” Jul 4: Joey Dee- “Dance, Dance, Dance” Jul 5: Dee Dee Sharp- “…Cradle of Love” Jul 8: Stevie Wonder – “Fingertips, Pt 2” Jul 10: Link Wray- “Jack the Ripper” Jul 11: Doris Troy Jul 17: Freddy Cannon Jul 22: Bobby Vinton Jul 23: F. Cannon- “Everybody Monkey” Jul 24: Roy Orbison- “Falling” Jul 25: B. Hyland- “Afraid to Go Home” Jul 26: Jimmy Clanton Jul 29: Patty Duke (Patty Duke Show) Jul 30: Mel Carter- “When a Boy…” Jul 31: Frankie Avalon August 1963 Aug 1: The Dovells- “Betty in Bermudas” Aug 2: Freddie Scott- “Hey Girl” Aug 5: Eddie Hodges- “Halfway” Aug 6: D. D. Sharp- “Rock Me in The…” Aug 7: Jo Ann Campbell Aug 8: Wayne Newton- “Danke Schoen” Aug 9: Steve Alaimo- “Don’t Let Sun…” Aug 12: Al Martino- “Painted, Tainted…” Aug 13: Roy Clark- “Tips of My Fingers” Aug 14: Dick & Dee Dee- “Love is…” Aug 15: Bandstand Fans Special Aug 19: Duane Eddy- “… Lonely Guitar” Aug 22: Dick & Dee Dee Aug 23: B. Lynn- “…Laura’s Wedding” Aug 29: Fats Domino- “Red Sails in Sunset” Aug 30: Final Daily Show- Dick Clark Bandstand “Top Ten” List (30 August 1963) 1. “My Boyfriend’s Back!”- The Angels 2. “Hello Mudduh…”- Allan Sherman 3. “Fingertips”- Little Stevie Wonder 4. “Candy Girl”- The 4 Seasons 5. “Blowin’ in Wind”- Peter, Paul & Mary 6. “If I Had A Hammer”- Trini Lopez 7. “Judy’s Turn to Cry”- Lesley Gore 8. “Mockingbird”- Inez & Charlie Foxx 9. “More”- Kai Winding 10.”Denise”- Randy & The Rainbows September 1963 (Saturday shows begin) Sep 7: Neil Sedaka- “The Dreamer” Sep 7: The Jaynetts- “Sally Go…Roses” Sep 14: Dion- “Donna the Prima Donna” Sep 14: Major Lance- “Monkey Time” Sep 21: Skt. Davis- “Can’t Stay Mad…” Sep 21: Garnett Mimms- “Cry Baby” Sep 28: B. Rydell- “Let’s Make Love…” Sep 28: The Ronettes- “Be My Baby” October 1963 Oct 5: Dee Dee Sharp- “Wild” Oct 5: Linda Scott- “Let’s Fall in Love” Oct 12: The Chiffons– “A Love So Fine” Oct 19: Peggy March- “…Follow Him” Oct 19: Bill Anderson- “8 x 10” Oct 26: The Busters- “Bust Out” Oct 26: Freddy Cannon- “That’s What…” Bandstand “Top Ten” List (12 October 1963) 1. “Sugar Shack”- J. Gilmer & Fireballs 2. “Be My Baby”- The Ronettes 3. “Blue Velvet”- Bobby Vinton 4. “Cry Baby”- G. Mimms & Enchanters 5. “Sally, Go ‘Round…”- The Jaynetts 6. “Busted”- Ray Charles 7. “My Boyfriend’s Back”- The Angels 8. “Mean Woman Blues”- Roy Orbison 9. “Heat Wave”- Martha & Vandellas 10. “Donna the Prima Donna”- Dion November 1963 Nov 2: Dale & Grace- “…Up to You” Nov 2: Wayne Newton- “Shirl Girl” Nov 9: Gene Pitney- “24 Hrs From Tulsa” Nov 9: Sunny & Sunglows- “Talk to Me” Nov 16: Bobby Bare- “500 Miles…” Nov 16: Brian Hyland- “Let Us Make…” Nov 30: Dick Clark’s Celebrity Party December 1963 Dec 7: Neil Sedaka – “Bad Girl” Dec 7: Vito & Salutations- “Unchained…” Dec 7: Chubby Checker- “Hooka Tooka” Dec 21: Chubby Checker- “Lody Lo” Dec 21: Donald Jenkins- “Adios” Dec 28: Bobby Vinton- “Blue Velvet” Dec 28: Patty Duke- Dick Clark interview Bandstand “Top Ten” List (21 December 1963) 1. “Dominique”- The Singing Nun 2. “Louie Louie”- The Kingsmen 3. “Don’t Have to Be a…” – Caravelles 4. “There! I Said it Again”- Bobby Vinton 5. “Since I Fell for You”- Lenny Welch 6. “Be True to Your School”- Beach Boys 7. “Drip Drop”- Dion 8. “…Leaving it Up to You” – Dale & Grace 9. “Everybody” – Tommy Roe 10. “Popsicles & Icicles” – The Murmaids ______________________________ Note: This is not a complete list of all 1963 American Bandstand guests, as some dates, artists and/or songs are missing. Available sources have incomplete, conflicting, or uncertain information.